


Daddy

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: Dean truly did remember the lessons Alistair had taught him.





	Daddy

“Cas, you can't ask me to do this. If I go in there, you will not like what comes out,” Dean begged.

“No one is asking you, boy,” Raphael said. “He has the information we need. You are the one who can get it. Now go.”

“Cas,” Dean tried once again.

Castiel simply turned his head and averted his gaze.

Dean braced himself and entered the room where the one demon he had hoped never to see again was bound.

“Well now, what do we have here?” Alistair crooned. “Has the student come to teach the master? Well, get on with it, son. Let's see what you remember from your lessons.”

Dean didn't rise to the demon's taunts. He spent the next few hours torturing the demon, only speaking to demand the information the angels wanted.

Alistair, however, never stopped talking, torturing Dean with memories.

“That's a good boy, son,” the demon said after spitting out a mouth full of blood. “You learned your lessons well. You've hardly forgotten a thing about this part. Do you remember the good parts, son? I sure do. The good parts were,” the demon chuckled darkly, “just so good.”

Dean said, “Who's killing the angels, Alistair?” It was important to use the demon's name. Dean had to keep reminding himself of that. He couldn't slip. He couldn't.

“Don't act like you don't remember, Dean. You were such a good boy for daddy. Always obeyed and took it like a man.”

Dean poured holy water on the demon blade and sprinkled it liberally with salt. He lowered the pants the demon's meatsuit was wearing and slid the demon blade up through the head of his cock.

“Who's killing the angels, Alistair?”

The demon moaned more in pleasure than in pain. “My my, you have gotten creative, son. Daddy's proud of you. It's a shame that you're treating me this way, me, the only being who ever cared enough about you not to leave you. I'm the only being who ever cared enough to give you what you need. Think about that, son. You know I'm right.”

Dean walked back to his table and picked up a hypodermic needle. He filled it with holy water and walked back to the demon, getting right up in his face. Dean knew he shouldn't get that close, but he needed to. He needed the calm Alistair always brought him to do this.

“Who's killing the angels?”

Alistair leaned his head over and licked Dean's lips. Dean slammed the needle into the body's heart and pushed the plunger. This time, Alistair's moan was actual pain. 

Dean went back to his table hoping the demon didn't notice him licking his lips. He filled the needle again and returned to the demon.

“Tell me, son, when did you start wearing your pants a size too small? Or is that just a reaction to me? Did you miss daddy while you've been away?”

Dean stuck the needle into the body's balls and filled them with holy water. The meatsuit's cock got hard.

“I really am proud, son. You'd make a mighty fine dom. Except we both know you're a natural born submissive. We both know how much you love being filled. You'd never chose to dominate.

“Remember the only time I let anyone else touch you? You screamed so pretty with two demon cocks in your ass. You gave that ass up so easily once the initial pain wore off, pushing back on both our cocks and sucking the cock in your mouth so good the demon was drooling.”

Dean remembered. No matter how hard he tried to forget, he remembered. The pain had been excruciating, yet somehow how it morphed into pleasure. He felt too full, like he was nearly splitting open, then felt empty when the demons came deep inside him and pulled out of him. He remembered begging when they were done, begging for more.

That was when he broke in the pit and said yes to the demon. He did anything and everything Alistair ordered just so the demon would fuck him again. He tortured soul after soul, cut slices of humanity from them just as easily as he'd cut slices of an apple to eat. He felt the pull, the desire to submit his entire being to Alistair now. He was fighting it with every ounce of his will.

The problem was, he knew he was losing. He'd begged Cas not to send him in here because he knew what the end result would be.

“You can lie to yourself all you want, son, but I know you miss your daddy. I can see it in your eyes, in your soul. You miss being told what to do. You miss being held down and forced to take it. You miss being taken care of the way only I can take care of you.”

Dean turned his back to Alistair and picked up the sharpest knife. 

“You begged that angel not to take you from daddy that day. You didn't want to leave then, and you want to come back now. You need me, son. We both know it.”

Dean turned back around and kissed the demon's bloody mouth, sucking his tongue into his own mouth and pushing his body tight against Alistair. Alistair kissed him back until Dean had to pull away for breath.

“Good boy, now kiss daddy again,” the demon ordered.

Dean obeyed.

When Dean pulled away this time he cut the restraints holding the demon and scratched away paint from the devil's trap on the floor. Alistair threw Dean down onto the table and yanked his pants off. He wasted no time on prep before burying his meatsuit's hard cock deep inside Dean's ass.

Dean screamed in pain. The angels outside the door assumed it was Alistair screaming at Dean's hand.

Alistair thrust as hard and deep into Dean as he could get with the restrictions of a meatsuit. Dean was pushing back, ignoring the rapidly diminishing pain and meeting the demon's thrusts. Alistair slid his hands under Dean's shirt and began teasing Dean's nipples, knowing how that turned Dean on even more.

Dean arched his chest into the demon's touch and moaned in pleasure. Nothing had felt this good since he'd been back topside. Nothing.

“Who do you belong to, Dean?” Alistair growled.

In a voice nearly like a child, Dean answered, “I belong to you, daddy.”

“And what are you, son?”

“I'm your toy, daddy. I'm yours to play with.”

“Very good, son. Now scream for daddy. Make those angels out there think they're getting what they want,” Alistair said.

Dean did as he was told.

Alistair came in Dean and kept on thrusting. “It's not the same up here, is it, son? Not as good. Can't get as deep into you, can't knot you, can't consume you. It's so much better for both of us at home, right, son?”

Dean said, “Yes, daddy, take me home, please. I want to go home with you.”

The demon came inside Dean again. He pulled out and rolled Dean over. He looked Dean in the eye and said, “The only way for you to come home is for your body to die, son. Are you ready for that?”

“Yes, daddy. I want to come home,” Dean said as he rubbed his achingly hard cock against Alistair's leg.

“There's no rescue coming this time. You'll be with me forever, son, taking whatever punishment I give you.”

“I know, daddy. I want you. Please take me home,” Dean begged.

Sam and Castiel ran in just in time to see Alistair cut Dean's throat and take his soul back to hell. 

The angels refused to go after Dean again because they had lost too many in the last rescue. Sam said yes to Lucifer. The first thing he did was kill Castiel and Raphael. The second thing he did was go to hell to claim Dean.

Dean refused to go with Sam. He chose to stay with his daddy.


End file.
